1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thermochromatic element and a thermochromatic display device using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
E-paper is a display technology without back light. E-paper can replace a traditional paper and can be used in advertisement, newspaper, books, and so on. Therefore, E-paper has a wide application for foreground purposes and a great commercial value.
At present, E-paper technology is mainly based on electrophoresis, wherein electric particles are used. The movement of the electric particles allows different images to be formed in the display. However, e-paper is restricted to black and white images and cannot show color images.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a thermochromatic element and a thermochromatic display device that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.